Cosas q odio d vos ::
by AMY ISHIKAWA
Summary: One short! Te odio por q no puedo odiarte si no amarte q mas q MIMATO!


Holaaaa a todssss!!!! jejeje ahi yo apareciendomeee ya ven no estaba muerta solo de parranda no de hecho si estaba ahogada en tarea pero no importa esoooo, vengo ahora con un song ya saben es de una cancion de floricienta u jejeje tenia rondandome esa cación toda la semana y pos ya dije mejor lo agooo jeje y tatan este es lo hice no se como en 5 horas jejeje esta media rara la historia pero ahi ustedes m dicen.

Ahhhh otra cosaa gracias a todos los que leyeron mi itro one short "Escena romantica" jeje q por lo q me dijeron les gusto muxo , y espero pronto actualizar mis demas historias y esta vez si es encerio por que acabo de salir de vacasiones ademas que ya paso lo de mi crisis de autor jejeje.

Weno ya saben:

-addgfkg (dialogo)

**chalala **(canción)

_"yo pienso" _(pensamiento)

Weno los dejo pa q lean

xoxo

aMy (pa los q no m conocen pos tien uhhhh q no m paro por aqui jejeje)

* * *

Una joven de cabello teñido extrañamente de rosa se encontraba parada frente a la entrada de los cinemas llevaba rato esperando y en verdad se estaba empezando a desesperar, su bello rostro mostraba el disgusto que la joven sentía, varias veces estuvo a punto de irse y dejar botado todos los planes que ella misma había imaginado con tanta ilusión, y mejor aun dejar plantado al joven que supuestamente se encontraría con ella en aquel cinema hace como una hora, aunque tal vez él ya la plato a ella. En todo caso la joven cada vez que desidia irse algo le impedía, no podía hacer eso, _"pero que estoy pensado" _la joven movió la cabeza en señal de negación _"como que no puedo, por favor, soy Mimi Tachikawa, yo le puedo hacer cualquier cosa a cualquier hombre que desee y aun así me adoran"_ pensó para si misma tratando de darle respuesta a sus excusas tontas de quedarse.

**Nunca pensé que encontraría  
Alguien distinto como vos  
si fue difícil el encuentro  
conocerte conocerte fue un error**

-Él no se merece que lo espere!!!- agrego esta vez en voz alta haciendo que todos los que se encontraban ahí se le quedaran mirando.

- Es suficiente me iré a casa- finalizo dispuesta a retirarse de aquel lugar.

Un ruido estruendoso y una luz relampagueante ilumino el lugar por escasos segundos, haciendo que la peli rosa retrocediera unas cuantos pasos, y se le olvidara por completo su reciente dedición tomada. Y poco después como si aquel trueno hubiera anunciado lo que llegaría, pequeñas gotas empezaron a caer en la acera, cayendo más fuertes y constantes a cada instante.

-Genial ahora cuando en verdad ya había decidido irme empieza a llover ¬¬ - agrego la joven ojos de avellana mientras daba un suspiro.

Un fuerte aire frió provoco un escalofrió en la chica, mientras miraba como caía la lluvia fuertemente, solo protegida por el toldo del cinema.

-Esta bien no me hará mal esperar otro rato- musito para si misma con una sonrisa nerviosa- Rubio tonto!!!!- agrego mientras hacia un puchero y daba un golpe fuerte al suelo con su tacón.

-Ahhh como te odio Yamato Ishida !!!!!- grito poco tiempo después, lo cierto es que esta vez nadie la escucho pues con la llegada de la lluvia mucha gente se había retirado.

"_No se como pude pensar que podía estar contigo"_ esta vez en verdad se encontraba enojada _"Eres un desobligado, arrogante, frió y necio Yamato Ishida sin mencionar impuntual"._

-Pensándolo bien, nuestra relación nunca fue buena- dijo con un suspiro- Es decir eras tan distinto a mi, desde que te conocí en el digimundo, en realidad nunca fuiste de mis mejores amigos, incluso creo que ni siquiera llegamos a conocernos bien, pero cuanto hubiera dado por no haberte conocido y haber olvidado todo lo que alguna vez sentí por ti- agrego recordando el coraje que ahora sentía hacia el ojiazul.

**En tantas cosas yo te odio  
que me hace mal estar con vos  
quisiera tenerte muy lejos ****  
olvidarme olvidarme de quien sos**

FLASH BACK

Mimi no tenia mucho tiempo que acababa de regresar de los Estados Unidos para quedarse unos días de vacaciones en Odaiba , se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca en el parque de la ciudad.

Poco tiempo después un joven rubio llega corriendo y se detiene a los pies de la peli rosa.

-Yamato llegas tarde!!!- agrego la joven sumamente molesta.

-Si es que bueno tu sabes… estaba con los chicos …. Y luego… -dijo tratando de explicarse mientras se rascaba la cabeza señal de nerviosismo.

-No me importa eso Yamato Ishida!!!- diciendo esto volteo la cara fingiendo ofensa.

-No me digas Yamato, ya sabes todos me dicen Matt, tu también puedes hacerlo- agrego mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

-Yo te puedo decir como yo quiera!!!!- dijo casi en reclamo.

-Me caes mejor por el Messenger- dijo casi en susurro mientras se recargaba libremente en la banca.

-¿Insinúas que te caigo mejor cuando estoy en Estados Unidos?- agrego la chica de ojos avellana con clara noción de lo que había oído.

-No no… yo solo…-el rubio no sabia muy bien lo que quería decir- piensa lo que quieras- agrego fingiendo indiferencia mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba caer todo su ser sobre aquella banca mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su nuca.

-Estoy harta, vine aquí por que en verdad pensé que querías conocerme mejor y ser mi amigo pero por lo visto, a ti no te interesa en lo absoluto- se levanto de la banca y se dirigió al ojiazul con sarcasmo- al parecer tu y yo no pasaremos de ser solo conocidos, así que sabes que mejor olvídalo si? Olvídame- finalizo mientras se disponía a retirarse dejando a Matt algo confundido.

-No espera no te vayas!!!- interrumpió el rubio mientras agarraba a la chica por el brazo- Necesito hablar contigo- finalizó en susurro- Necesito decirte algo.

Mimi se sentó algo contrariada por el cambio tan repentino de su acompañante.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- comento la en ese entonces castaña, al no verle al chico las intenciones de empezar la conversación.

- Bueno no se como decírtelo…es decir es algo muy difícil para mi- continuo mientras jugaba con sus dedos- ¿Si tu te enamoraras de una persona, se lo dirías aunque fuera distinta a ti?- finalizó mientras miraba a la chica de ojos chocolate con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El corazón de mimi dio un vuelco tremendo, empezó a palpitar más y más rápido a cada momento, sus manos empezaron a sudar exageradamente y su respiración delataba su nerviosismo, lo cierto es que la joven estaba enamorada de aquel rubio desde que lo había conocido en el digimundo y no dejaba de imaginarse junto a él ahora la chica estaba al borde de la felicidad, guardo silencio y…

-Bueno… yo… si en verdad amara a esa persona no me importaría las diferencias que existan entre la persona que amo y yo, y se lo diría sin importar nada, aunque tal vez no sea lo mejor para mi, estoy segura que seria un chico con un gran corazón – dijo Mimi tratando de darle a entender sus sentimientos al ojiazul.

Matt se le quedo observando unos pocos segundos para luego formar una hermosa sonrisa.

-Mimi…

-Que?- respondió la joven ilusionada.

-Gracias no sabes la ayuda que me has dado, iré ahora mismo a decirle a Sora que la amo – dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un suave beso en su mejilla, para después salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Mimi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, aun trataba de entender lo que sus oídos habían captado, era un golpe duro, todos su sentimientos habían sido tirados a la basura como cosa insignificante, olvidar, si olvidar eso era lo mejor que podía hacer.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**Odio de vos tu sonrisa ganadora  
esos ojos azul cielo  
y tu forma de mirar  
odio de vos como se mueve tu boca  
lo que siento si me rozas  
lo que dices al hablar  
odio de vos que no te odio  
ni un poquito  
que me gustas y que ya no puedo mas  
porque creo que te amo  
mas que a nadie  
mas que a todo yo te amo  
yo te amo no te odio**

-Hola pequeña!!!

Mimi se sobresalto, tenia algo de tiempo sumergida en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia del joven, ni mucho menos que ya no había gente.

Yamato Ishida se encontraba ahí parado frete a ella mirándola con una sonrisa extrañamente encantadora, y completamente empapado por la lluvia.

La joven castaña empezó a reír por la imagen que presenciaba, los cabellos del rubio estaban completamente desaliñados, estaba empapado y desarreglado, la imagen de chico guapo que últimamente había forjado se había esfumando por completo y ahora era simplemente Matt su amigo y compañero de aventuras de la infancia.

-Bien ríete todo lo que quieras!!!- agrego con molestia el joven rubio mientras miraba su aspecto.

-¿Que el agua te jugo una mala pasada?- agrego la joven recordando el enojo que sentía.

-Eso ya no importa- musito mientras se acercaba a la chica, la lluvia había bajado considerablemente de intensidad y ahora era tan solo una llovizna ligera.

-Llegas tarde- dijo la peli rosa mientras le daba la espalda y trataba de adivinar los movimientos del rubio.

-Bueno tu sabes los chicos y yo…

-No se por que no me sorprende- agrego la chica interrumpiéndolo mientras giraba los ojos- Ahhh!! Ya se!!!- dijo sarcásticamente- por que siempre llegas tarde y con la misma tonta excusa " los chicos y yo"- finalizo imitando de una manera burlona las palabras del ojiazul.

El ambiente se volvió tranquilo y siniestro, ninguno de los dos dijo palabra alguna por unos minutos, Mimi sentía como el ojiazul clavaba su mirada en ella, poco a poco Matt reanudo su caminar y con cada paso su bella sonrisa se mostraba aun más, poniendo nerviosa a la chica. La joven sintió como el brazo calido del rubio la sostenía por la cintura y la volteaba hacia él.

-¿Qué te pasa princesa?- le dijo Yamato en el oído.

Mimi trato de decir algo pero nada salía de su boca, y de todas formas no habría podido decir palabra ante la reacción que el chico producía en ella. Matt empezó a acariciar la delicada piel de la chica mientras trataba de quedar impregnado de aquel olor a fresa que tanto adoraba.

**Me pasan tantas cosas juntas  
que se me parte la razón  
en mi cabeza yo te odio  
y mi corazón mi corazón esta con vos**

FLASH BACK

Rimmmm rimmmm

El teléfono sonaba en la casa de la familia Ishida, Matt se levanto de la cama a tientas mientras buscaba por la casa el teléfono guiándose solamente por el sonido, hasta que lo encontró debajo de un bulto de ropa sucia.

-Hola- contesto mientras bostezaba y se tallaba un ojo.

-Hola Matt, soy yo Tai- dijo el chico energético del otro lado del teléfono.

-umjummmm- mustio el rubio a modo de afirmación.

-Te tengo una noticia, ayer me encontré con Sora dice que Mimi regreso hace una semana, que esta aquí en Odaiba y que se quedara aquí definitivamente- cometo el castaño con alegría.

Yamato abrió los ojos tanto como pudo, el destino le tenía una jugada, tal vez esta vez tenía la oportunidad de aclarar las dudas y arreglar los errores.

-Matt…Matt.. Yamato ¿estas ahí?

-Ahhh si, lo siento Taichi estaba emm… distraído- agrego poco después.

-Si me oíste no? Mimi regreso para quedarse!!!!- grito.

-Si y no me interesa- agrego mientras relucía su orgullo.

-Vamos Matt me vas a decir que no estas feliz de que regrese.

El joven guardo silencio, lo cierto es que desde aquel encuentro con ella en el parque hace 2 años la poca relación que llego a tener con la chica fue disminuyendo a casi nada. Al contrario creía abiertamente que había empeorado, era como si ella hubiera decidido olvidarse de él._"Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde y le hubiera dicho lo que sentía en verdad"_

-No tai, es la princesita que no quiere saber nada de mi- agrego poco después con sarcasmo.

-Deberían arreglar su diferencias-musito el chico a modo de consejo.

-Yo no tengo nada que arreglar con ella- reclamo una vez más el ojiazul.

-ummm eso díselo a ella, no se como quieras hermano yo solo digo que es una oportunidad para hacer las pases con la chica que amas- contesto con algo de desilusión.

-Taichi yo….

-Si ya lo se la misma historia de siempre "ella no quiere saber nada de mi" "es mejor así" "fui un tonto" chalala chalala , pero no me puedes negar que aun sientes algo por ella, dios ambos parecen niños chiquitos, bueno te dejo que Hikari quiere que la lleve a la casa de una de sus amigas, solo piénsalo si deberías llamarla- y dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

Matt permaneció un rato sentado en el sillón de su sala meditando cada una de las palabras de su castaño amigo. Al instante se paro de golpe y agarro el teléfono para llamar a Mimi Tachikawa

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

**Será el comienzo de una historia  
será tal vez un gran amor  
es tan intenso lo que siento  
es tan grande es tan grande esta pasión**

-Suéltame Yamato!!!- dijo la peli rosa seriamente rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Te pasa algo?- agrego el rubio poco después.

-Si!!!, no quiero que me toques de esa manera- musito mientras se soltaba del rubio.

-¿Estas enojada?- agrego con ingenuidad el chico.

**Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa  
esa risa que es tan fresca  
tu carita de muñeca  
Odio de vos tus colores estridentes  
Y tus tules y tus flores  
tan hermosa y diferente  
Odio de vos que no te odio  
Ni un poquito que me gustas  
Y que ya no puedo mas  
Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie  
Mas que a todo  
Yo te amo yo te amo no te odio**

-¿Qué si estoy enojada? – dijo dulcemente- No fíjate estoy muy contenta que me hayas dejado plantada aquí por más de una hora- finalizó sarcásticamente mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa pero no dejaba de ser hermosa.

El chico en verdad no había oído lo que la chica reclamaba estaba embelezado por lo que veía, Mimi se había convertido en una jovencita hermosa extrañamente aun su tinte rosa la hacia encantadora y su atuendo multicolor de falda y blusa la hacia parecer linda y unica.

-Disculpa?- comento mientras trataba de recordar lo que sea que la chica hubiera dicho.

La chica revento de rabia – Ni siquiera me has estado poniendo atención ¡Eres un tonto!- agregó

-Lo siento joven princesa no pensé que se molestaría de esa manera- dijo el rubio con ligero sarcasmo mientras hacia una reverencia burlona.

-Por que no maduras si?- dijo enfadada la chica.

-Ah mira quien habla niña mimada- comento Yamato alzando la voz lo cierto es que se estaban dejando llevar por el coraje y el orgullo.

-Si claro chico sin corazón, por que no nos haces un favor a todos y cierras tu bocota – respondio la chica cruelmente.

-Ah la pequeña princesita se molesto, por que no te vas tu mejor a leer tus tontos cuentos de hadas, princesas y finales felices, y te llevas contigo tus atuendos de payaso y tu tinte ridiculo- le grito el chico sin medir las consecuencias, segado por el orgullo.

Los ojos avellana de la chica empezaron a derramar lágrimas…

-¡¡¡Yamato Ishida te odio!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas y salio corriendo bajo la lluvia empapándose.

Matt salio corriendo detrás de ella, esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza desde que habían salido de los labios de Mimi, a pocos metros de ahí la alcanzo y agarro del brazo, mientras la joven volteaba.

-¿Qué no oíste Yamato? Te odio- dijo la chica llorando mientras intentaba soltarse del brazo pues el chico la tenia agarrada con miedo a perderla.

El chico la agarro fuertemente de la cintura mientras ella golpeaba su pecho para tratar de liberarse, pero Matt no tenía pensado soltarla.

-Matt te odio, te odio- repetía mientras golpeaba el pecho del nombrado- odio esa sonrisa que tienes, odio todo lo que me dices y el efecto que provocas en mi cuando me acaricias, odio esos malditos ojos tuyos que me atrapan y me hipnotizan a su antojo, odio todo de ti, odio lo distinto que eres a mi, odio haberte conocido, odio no poder olvidarte y ni poder odiarte por que te amo, odio que no pude decírtelo nunca, y odio recordarlo a cada instante de mi vida, que no lo entiendes yo te amo.

Mimi recargo su cabeza en el pecho de matt mientras seguía llorando, el rubio la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

**Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa  
Esa risa que es tan fresca  
Tu carita de muñeca  
Odio de vos tus colores estridentes  
Y tus tules y tus flores  
Tan hermosa y diferente  
Odio de vos que no te odio  
Ni un poquito que me gustas  
Y que ya no puedo mas  
Porque creo que te amo mas que a nadie  
Mas que a todo  
Yo te amo yo te amo no te odio**

Por varios minutos se quedaron así abrazados mientras la lluvia los empapaba por completo sin decir palabra alguna.

Yamato se separo un poco de la chica y levanto tiernamente su rostro mientras le mostraba una ligera sonrisa, dejando a la chica un poco confundida aun con sus ojitos llorosos, acababa de confesarle al rubio todo sus sentimientos y ahora el la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Pequeña princesita tonta- dijo como en susurro mientras quitaba un mechón rosa del rostro de la chica- Yo también te odio!!!!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Mimi abrió los ojos no entendía lo que el rubio trataba de decirle.

-Odio esos aires de princesa que tienes, esos labios que tantas veces deseé probar, odio que me embriaguez con tu olor a fresa, odio tu estilo particular para vestirte que te hacer ver tan hermosa y diferente, odio tu alegría y tu rostro de muñequita, odio tu inocencia que no permitió que te dieres cuenta cuanto en verdad te amo, odio haber sido un cobarde y nunca confesarte lo que sentía por ti, odio haberte mentido diciéndote que quería a Sora cuando a la que realmente amo esa ti, te odio tanto como tu me odias por que igual que tu no puedo odiarte solo amarte.

Y diciendo esto, ambos juntaron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por todo aquello que sentían, ahí debajo de la lluvia y en medio de la nada, solos amándose.

* * *

Weno q tal como m salio ya se q sta media rara

Cualquier queja hablen con la autora (speren yo soy la autora 0.o, entonces hablen conmigo jejeje)

Ya saben tomatasos y todo lo demas!!!!

Gracias de antemano por leerla jeje por q si estas leyendo las ba bosadas q pongo aqui es por q ya leiste la historia XD jejeje

bueno bye y nos vemos cuando actualiza una de mis historias (namas no me ahorquen)

XOXO

ya saben yo -0-

aMy


End file.
